Soulless
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: Sin has been defeated, but at a different cost. Tidus is alive, but why does he hate Yuna for it? Why are the fayth unbalancing? And what is going to happen to Spira when the destiny that had been forced upon the hero and the summoner is ignored?
1. Agony

**Soulless**

**Chapter One: Agony**

Why could he not see what I felt? Why did he ignore my wondering eyes? Why was it that he spoke over everything I said as though it were unimportant babble. I just did not understand how someone could be like that, and yet… I persisted.

"You have to let this end, Yuni," Rikku said gently.

I shook my head. "I can't give up like this."

Rikku sighed in frustration and threw her hand sup in the air. "Yuni, he just doesn't feel that way about you, even though you keep telling yourself that he does."

I shook my head again with a slight glare. "Not that he does, that he _might_."

She gave up and got to her feet, speaking as she walked away. "That just isn't going to happen."

Despite what she had said, I did indeed continue to make myself noticed by this legendary boy. I had heard all about him from his constant informing. He was a Blitzball star, son of the greatest in the sport, Jecht, and also his first-time hater. He loved to brag, and that bothered me a little, but I was blinded by it all, gullible to his exaggerations.

His golden hair spilled around his face in a velvet mess that I longed to touch. He wore his old Blitzball gear that he had failed to replace after being thrust into our world, but I certainly was not complaining. His bulky chest emerged from the rifting gap in his jacket and he wore it wide open proudly. His laughter was like singing to me where everyone else mocked him for it, as did his voice, his touch, his every movement.

I could not deny it. I was driven, but he was heartless and always turned away from me. When we first met we were quickly friends, then things got warmer between us, but they had gotten out of control, and how did this happen?

Let me tell you my story this time, and maybe you will understand why everything has fallen apart.


	2. Final Rest

**Chapter Two: Final Rest**

We all sat atop of a broken roof that had fallen to the ground. It was not the most pleasing scenery we could have hoped for, but it was safe. We were in a long city plagued with the spawning enemies that Sin created, for we were inside the beast itself, searching for Jecht and Yu-Yevon. They would end the fight, and I could not hide my excitement, nor my fear.

"So this is it, ya? One more rest, then we head into the tower and find your da-uh, Jecht… right?"

Wakka still did not like knowing that the cause for all of Spira's pain was the father of his own best friend, so he stopped and stared at the ground, forgetting he had said anything.

Tidus smiled at him. "It's alright Wakka. I'm nothing like him. I don't even call him dad."

This calmed down the Besaid Blizter. He raised a fist in the air triumphantly. "Like I was saying, were nearly there, ya! It's nearly over!"

Kihmari rumbled a laugh in his chest. "From mere pups at the morning of this adventure, we now face the dawn as warriors."

"Yes, we have come far," Auron agreed as he rested back on his palms casually. I was beginning to wonder if anything bothered him at all.

Everyone began chattering away about what we had encountered. It had indeed been a long, vigorous journey, one that fate had forced us all upon, but it was also a matter of will. I stared up at Tidus and remembered that he had chosen to come part of the way, then the truth of his father had forced him further. Would he had come if I had asked him? I was sure of it, and the thought warmed my heart.

"Hey, remember when you kidnapped Yuna in the Moonflow?" Tidus asked Rikku. It was a risky question, for Lulu and Wakka were still raw about it.

As he said it, they shot Rikku glares.

"I, well, you know I had no choice! Uhh…" Rikku stuttered.

Lulu laughed and pat her on the shoulder kindly as Wakka guffawed like a drunk.

"That was the past, Rikku. You are well forgiven now," the black mage explained.

I smiled and nodded as the thief glanced at me to be sure, but then I noticed a pair of blue eyes in the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, a grin spreading across his face and brightening his features. He ahd been my hero in that moment of need, and I knew he was thinking of it.

He looked so angelic, his hair a golden brown in the darkening light, yet his eyes still sparkled. I was smiling back, but I felt tears prick my eyes. I was afraid of what awaited us in the battle. What would I do if he was taken from me? If any of them were taken from me?

I could not bare to think about it any longer, so I lay upon the ground and imagined that I was back at the lake with Tidus when we shared our first kiss together. I would give anything to return to that moment, and his pleading eyes told me that he too shared that thought.

Currents brushed past me, yellow flowers floating upon the surface. I walked through as though it were no more than wind, staring at the strange water that was weightless in my palmed hands. I began to worry, for it was not possible, then, not many things I had seen did seem possible at all, so why should this bother me?

A casket floated by, pushing away the flowers gently. They floated away into nothingness, but the pink flowered coffin remained and seemed the only thing left that meant any importance.

I could feel the 'sending' urge inside of me, begging to lift the souls and bring them to the Farplane. I allowed and felt myself lifting up until my feet rested on the cold, glimmering surface. Slowly I raised my arms, my bronze staff flowing through the air and leaving a long trail of light. I stared at it in wonder, frozen in my place for a moment.

"Please don't stop."

My head spun around, only to find the source of the voice was him, Tidus, the one I had hoped for.

"Please. It's beautiful when you dance."

"Yuna."

I opened my eyes without even realising they had been closed.

"Yuna, are you ready? You look really tired, ya?"

I shook myself as I sat up. Everyone was staring at me. They all seemed worried.

"I'm okay," I explained. "I just fell asleep, that's all."

"Yuna, if you want some more rest before we go-"

I interrupted Lulu. "No, it's alright… I'm ready."

_Authors Note: By this point, you are probably all wondering, WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT?! I apologise, but they will become longer as it gets further into the story, so do not worry. I promise that the next will be a larger chapter for you._


	3. Tower of Fate

**Chapter Three: Tower of Fate**

The tower was a giant greying spire covered in glowing plates. On each plate was a symbol that throbbed and pulsed. They were doorways to the inside, and we would have to start at the bottom where the largest of the doorways stood before us.

I was beside Tidus as I had been the entire time. My hand inched towards his every step I took, but he seemed to be pulling away from me. He was quiet and withdrawn, and I could not bring myself to push him for information.

"I don't know where this is going to take us," Auron explained as he stepped closer to the doorway. He had already battled Sin, so he knew the most about the beast, but this was all beyond him.

"It does not matter," Kihmari grumbled, the blade of his lance stabbing through the air as he brought it to his giant fists. "We get in, we climb, we fight."

"And we win!" Rikku piped in joyfully. She glanced up at the giant ronso beside her and they shared a secret smile of friendship. They had grown close as they travelled together, and were a perfect match for friends, if not a little size confused.

"Alright then," Wakka said as he approached the shining plate. His arms were folded across his chest, and Lulu placed her hand gently against shoulder and stared him in the eye.

It seemed everyone was pairing together as close friends, and I saw me and Tidus as a pair as well, but Auron was always alone, and he seemed to like it that way. The way he stared, so transfixed and driven. How could he concentrate on friends when he was always too busy looking at other things seriously?

I felt a little sorry for him.

We passed through the wall of the plate, finding it no more than a mist. It burned a little and caught my by surprise, but as I jumped back a pair of strong arms caught me in an embrace and Tidus led me forward, whispering that it was alright. My head leaned back against him, and I believed him. Nothing bad could happen with him at my side.

A great white light blinded us all as soon as we could see again, and we could hear the eventual sound of trickling water and rustling leaves. A deep blue leaked like ink into the nothingness and became a night sky. Trees rose from the ground, pressed against this starless void, and we rested in knee deep water that was a greying blue, clear enough to show us every detail of sand beneath. Grass rose from the water like reeds as they stretched out to the trees, and small patches of silver rock exploded from the water like icebergs floating from a burst of air below.

At first, there were no fiends, but we were too busy staring at the scenery to notice at first. We knew what we were seeing, and it was confirmed by Auron immediately.

"The Farplane."

Rikku scrambled close to Kihmari's side, her eyes checking to make sure he still carried his weapon.

"But that's impossible!" she cried. "Were not dead, are we?"

Auron laughed and shook his head. "No. He is teasing us."

"Jecht?" Tidus asked with some anger in his voice.

"Yes. Jecht. He is showing us what he believes awaits…"

"Hey, that's not funny, ya!" Wakka cried to the sky, lifting his head back and crying out. "This is not what waits for us, ya! This is where were going to send you, brudda!"

Lulu silenced him with an icy glare. "Wakka, calm down! You're loud enough to wake the dead!"

"A fitting choice of words," Auron said simply, his sword squealing from the sheath.

A swarm of pyreflies swirled up from the water and took the shape of a beast we had fought before. It was a giant behemoth, its purpled fur slicked black with blood that had dried long before. Its eyes were the white of dead with light blue pupils that stared into our own.

"Ahhhhh!" Rikku screamed out, her voice ringing in everyone's ears.

It caught the attention of the passed beast and it roared to life. With a lengthy cry it thundered towards her, claws slicing through the water. Kihmari threw himself between the beast and Rikku. His sword exploded with sparks as it caught in the grip of the behemoth's teeth and held it at bay.

"Need a jolt?" Lulu's usual dark humour ended with a booming crack of thunder as the blot of streaming electricity broke through the darkened clouds above. They crashed into the behemoth, sending waves of voltage through it and forcing its fur to stand on edge.

The muscles in Kihmari's legs tensed as he pushed the creature back, then just in time to avoid a nasty shock he dove out of the way with his lance and left the beast to burn.

With a final snarl it collapsed in a flaming mess into the water and lay still.

"Well that was easy!" Wakka cried out as he stood with his arm halfway through the process of throwing his Blitzball.

Auron too had been ready for battle. "Too easy," he mumbled, his eyes not leaving the fallen form of the behemoth.

Wakka laughed, still bright and happy despite the position they were in. "You're just angry for missing out on the battle!"

The legendary man ignored him and started towards the behemoth slowly and carefully, his arms tensing at every reaction in the world around him. He was like a hunter stalking its prey.

The gleaming blue of Tidus's sword flowed past me as he followed after Auron, his face set in a tight scowl. "It isn't finished."

A flow of magic swirled at the tips of Lulu's fingers. She uttered a spell of fire, dashed her hand out in the air, and the dying embers that reached across the monster's back roared to life again in an inferno.

There was proof of the behemoth's ferocity, for it still battled on. Slowly it began to push itself to its feet, and as soon as it regained balance Auron struck.

With a thwack his thick metal sword hit the base of the behemoth's skull and left it swaying from side to side. Tidus joined in and summer-salted into the air with the tip of his sword revolving around his twisting body. It struck into the creature's neck and he dangled there, holding on with all of his strength, but it was nothing compared to the behemoth who threw him off with ease.

"Tidus!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He lay in the water, trying to get back on his feet. Water dripped from the tips of his hair and left his clothes glistening, and I was struck by it. He was so beautiful and it made me want to cry, though I was not sure of the reason.

Another spell was launched and the flames rose again. Burning fur fell into the water around the behemoth as it tried to shake away the damage that raged all over it like fleas.

"Time to heat things up!" Wakka yelled enthusiastically. He threw his Blitzball into the fire with all of his strength, and once it had left the flames on the other side, Rikku leapt up into the air and kicked it back towards Wakka. It was burning now, yet he caught it without feeling pain and twisted it twice, unleashing a row of spikes on either side.

Kihmari's lance was a blur, twirling around him like a mastered weapon and biting into the flesh like a pin through paper. He danced around on heavy feet, splashing up water in thick waves.

"Return to the darkness!" Auron yelled in frustration as he jumped high into the air by some feet and slammed his sword into the ribs on the behemoth's side. He was rewarded with a sharp kick that sent him sprawling for many metres, his back skimming through the surface of the water.

The giant enemy was weakening from the assaults. It's arms and legs shook as its head swung from side to side, and all it took after that was a bone shattering throw from Wakka's Blitzball. The spikes left trails of blood flowing out into the air and it rolled harmlessly back to its master as the creature fell forward into the water.

As pyreflies began to emerge from its body, the celebrations began.

"Yeah! Were ready for anything, ya!" Wakka cried out, offering Lulu a high five. She stared at him until he lowered it with a rather embarrassed look on his face.

Rikku danced around Kihmari, taking his giant hand in hers and letting him join her. He laughed and allowed himself to be pulled around. It looked quiet odd to all who saw it, but he seemed unable to care.

I stayed beside Tidus who seemed in an even worse mood after the fight. He stared at his reflection in the water with such loathing that I forced his eyes away.

"Tidus, look at me," I started, but he shook his head.

"How can I beat my old man when I can't even hurt something like that?" he asked furiously as he jerked a thumb at the dead behemoth.

"We _will _kill him!" I growled back, tyring to get it through his mind of negativity. "You're just afraid."

"Yes, I _am_ afraid Yuna!" he cried back, his eyes pleading again. They filled with tears and he turned away sadly. "I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to protect you."

"Hey, look! A path!" Rikku yelled out.

I was too shocked by Tidus's words to concentrate on what had happened, but as the minutes passed I turned to see a glimmering trail of sand that stretched into the nothingness that was the sky. The pyreflies were flying along the path, getting away from the faked Farplane and no doubt reaching the heart of Sin.

"Come! We must follow!" Auron instructed, racing towards the flowing sand and stepping onto it with no fears at all.

The others were hesitant and turned to me and Tidus.

"Coming?" Lulu asked. "Or are we going to leave you two here?"

I shook my head furiously and turned back to Tidus, whispering, "I believe in you, and I always have, but now it is time for you to believe in yourself. If the time comes when you are needed, you will know how to act, because you are strong."

This seemed to make it into his sense and he even grinned a little. "You think I really am strong?"

I nodded. "Well you have managed to save me from countless enemies this far."

Again the information seemed to bring him from his shell a little more and he stood up with my help. We shared our own special smile that said 'thank you,' and 'I love you,' and it brought us together. Hand in hand we followed our friends towards the path, knowing that the next stop would be the last inside of Sin.

The next stop was the end of Spira's fear and the start of our own lives.

_Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, but I have had a lot of things messing up lately. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


End file.
